User talk:EBlaise
Thereaverofdarkness' challenges Here's the list of challenges made by Thereaverofdarkness for each ship, and my progress/difficulty with each of them documented, I'll add ss of the moment of each win when/if I get there, the list may be updated, i'll archive the previous iterations of the ship challenges if they get changed after being done. Tours of the Torus Win Moment.png|Win with the Torus without using hull damaging weaponry. Gaze of the Basilisk Win Moment.png|Win with the Basilisk without upgrading the weapons system. - R.I.P.: Aki, Scultze (both mantis, taken away by a rebel ship in the last stand sector) Xenophobic Kestrel Win Moment.png|Win with human only gear and crew with the Kestrel. - R.I.P. 4 nameless redshirts who gave their lives for the cause. Vexing Vortex Win Moment.png|Win with the Vortex with no more than 2 crew. No crew lost along the way, but many valiant system repair drone gave it's life for the cause. Cunning Carnelian Win Moment.png|Win with the Carnelian without using any kind weaponry, and only using drones to destroy AI ships or take down Zoltan shields. No crew lost along the way. The List: Kestrel Weakness: Only human crew. Do a xenophobic run, and reach sector 8 and beat the Rebel Flagship using only human crew and avoiding other races' technology. You cannot ever accept items from another race. DONE - On Normal - Done quest only in human sectors, killed every alien vessels that crossed my path, and stuck mostly to Rebel/Civil/Pirate sectors (those are the most human populated) Nesasio/DA-SR 12 Weakness: no shields. Beat the Rebel Flagship without a shield system installed. If that's too hard, go with only 1 shield bubble. Gila Monster Weakness: only 1 weapon power bar. Beat the Rebel Flagship without upgrading your weapon system past the 1 bar. If that's too hard, just use only weapons that require only 1 power. Basilisk Weakness: no starting weapons. Reach sector 8 and beat the Rebel Flagship having never fired a weapon (drones and boarding parties are okay). DONE - On Normal - Though used weapons (S. Bomb, and Heal B.) but, never upgraded the initial 1 power weapon system, and never bought the weapons i had. (mistook this challenge to the Gila monster's). Torus Weakness: no damaging weapons. Reach sector 8 and beat the Rebel Flagship without ever using weapons that damage the ship's hull. Ions and bombs are all fair game, and you can use drones that cause damage. DONE - On Normal - Using only Ion weapons, Drones, and Boarding crew including a Crystal being. Vortex Weakness: only one crewmember. Reach sector 8 and beat the Rebel Flagship with no more than 2 crewmembers who stay in the pilot cabin as much as possible. DONE - On Normal - Most of the ship was vented and devoid of oxygen AI ship style, only the helm, medbay and the space inbetween was liveable. Osprey/Nisos Weakness: no cloaking device - outweighed by having the artillery beam. Reach sector 8 and beat the Rebel Flagship without ever using the artillery beam. Man of War/Stormwalker Weakness: no sensor system. Beat the Rebel Flagship without a sensor system installed. Stormwalker Alternate Weakness: no medbay. Beat the Rebel Flagship without a medbay installed. For extra challenge, never use the heal bomb and discard it at the first opportunity. You can use a different heal bomb if you find one. Bulwark Weakness: only missiles. Reach sector 8 and beat the Rebel Flagship using missiles and bombs as your only weapons (drones and boarding parties are okay too). No lasers, beams, or ions (except ion bombs). Shivan Weakness: no door system. Beat the Rebel Flagship without a door system installed. For additional challenge, replace all your rock crew at the first available opportunity. I can't tell you to dump them off immediately, and it's possible you'll never find any other race crew. DONE - On Easy - With the original challenge of just no door system, with a Rock only crew. Adjudicator/Noether Weakness: only 5 starting reactor. Beat the Rebel Flagship with no more than your starting 5 power bars. If that's too hard, just don't go above 12 power bars from your reactor (so less than half). Either way, you may have as many Zoltan crew as you want to provide extra power. Carnelian Weakness: no weapons. Reach sector 8 and beat the Rebel Flagship having never fired a weapon (once again, drones and boarding parties are okay). For additional fun, only use crystal crewmembers in boarding parties. DONE - On Normal - Used a mantis with the boarding crews after sector 5-6, just to be sure, would have been fine without it. --- I love your new avatar! Also, great job on the achievements! I might get back into FTL one of these days and run up a few more myself.Thereaverofdarkness (talk) 13:05, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I posted some challenge stuff on my talk page. I might be posting more on there eventually also. Thereaverofdarkness (talk) 04:10, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ships page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Muskar2 (Talk) 20:29, 6 January 2013 Response regarding gamecode files Hey EBlaise. I got your message from my talk page: :Thanks for the greeting. :The only help i need is to be corrected mercylessly if one of my contributions is wrong, and i've been thinking about making/adding a subpage about crew combat/damage values regarding the crew via suffocation, fires, melee combat, ship weapons, tho as i'm not exactly great in the field of IT i can't dig the game files for the exact values of some of these, and can rely only on empirical evidence from playing the game (some of this i've already added to other pages that relate to it, like the weapons page, the fact that every 1 point of weapon damage does 15 damage to a crewman), if someone could share data on other damage values regarding this topic i'd appreciate it. You say you're not great in the field of IT. But since you managed to reply to my talk page I'm confident that you'll be able to follow this quick guide to looking up information in the "game code": # Find the folder where your FTL-game is installed into (typically C:\Program Files\Faster Than Light). # Find the file called "data.dat" (it may just be called "data" if you don't have file extensions shown on your computer) located in the "ressources" folder. # Open the file with a basic text editor. I prefer using Notepad++ because it uses colors to highlight different keywords in the code, but you can use Notepad which is installed on Windows by default. Note that more advanced Office-programs won't be able to read these files properly. The entire file is stored in the XML-format which basically means things are stored in levels. An example: Rebel Rigger sabotage The above is some stored information about a ship-blueprint as the first tag () suggests. That tag has some attributes called "name", "layout" and "img" which each have values assigned to them. These describe some additional information about the entire tag. Furthermore, the ship-blueprint-tag contains other tags inside it: the "class", "systemList", "droneList", "weaponList", "health", "maxPower", "crewCount" and "boardingAI" tags. Some of these even have tags inside them as well ("systemList" has a list of different systems etc.). Additionally, note that some parts of the code are commented out, which is what I highlighted with green in the above code example. If you use notepad++, this will be indicated as well, but if you notepad it's important to notice that everything from the "" doesn't have any effect on the actual game. It's either just text for the people who read the file, or code that is not in effect, for whatever reason. What is most important for you, though, is the values after the equal-symbols, inside the quotes. Example: 3'" max="'6'" class="'human'"/> I can't tell you exactly what each of these values mean, but I'm quite sure the above mentioned value means that the Rebel Rigger ship can have 3 to 6 crew members on board, which are all human. I hope this helps. Kind regards, Muskar2 (talk) 22:26, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Hi. Thanks for the help/information, regarding how to read the game files, it'll help a lot i'm sure. :I have a few more questions though: # How can i make sections on my talk page (like now the welcome section, and your reply about the game files section)? # I don't believe i've seen it noted anywhere that most ships (i believe every ship aside from the rebel flagship) has only limited reserves of drone parts and missiles, and that should be mentioned as there are some cases when dragging out a fight is necessary/unavoidable, and due to the above fact, it is possible to make the opponent run out of these (and as far as i know this does not affect the final loot of the target, so an enemy that did run out of missiles can still drop missiles loot after being defeated). So where should i add this advice/information? :Regards, EBlaise (talk) 21:58, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi again. ::To your '''first' question: ::There's several ways. When on the talk page you can: ::# press the "Leave Message" button, which you've probably seen. Then when you're done typing in the message you can type something in the small field in the top right section called "Subject/headline" which will add a headline in front of your text when you submit it. ::# press the small arrow in the "Leave Message" button, and pick the "Edit" option. This will allow you to edit the entire page. Here you can edit sections manually as described below. ::# press the "Edit" button on the section you want to edit, and a section manually as described below. ::How to add a section manually: ::When editing a page, you have two options: Source mode or Visual mode. The standard is Visual mode. Visual mode shows a constant preview of the page (sometimes incorrect though) as you're editing it, while the Source mode contains only the source text for the page. ::You can change which mode you're using in the top of the page by clicking either of the tabs. The most highlighted one is the one you're using. You can always switch back and forth between these (unless the page contains too complex formatting to use the Visual mode) ::In Visual mode you add a section by picking from the drop-down-menu in the top where it says "Normal Text" most of the time. Here you can pick either "Heading 2", "Heading 3" etc. As in Word and other office text editors, the number describes the level of the heading. A "heading 1" is a main heading. That main heading can have several subheadings. A subheading is a heading that has a higher number. An example setup: ::Heading 1 ::Some introduction text to the heading. ::Heading 2 ::A subheading with some information here that describes a more specific subject than the subject of "Heading 1". ::Heading 2 ::Another subheading that describes another subject than the other "Heading 2", but also a subject within the boundaries of the subject of "Heading 1". ::In Source mode, a Heading 1 is created by typing " Name of Heading 1 ". A Heading 2 is created by typing " Name of Heading 2 ", each time adding another equals sign on both sides. ::You can use the "Preview" button, in the top of the page, to see if you've done it correctly. ---- ::To your second question: ::It is true that the enemy ships only have a limited amount of missiles. I also don't think it affects the outcome of the loot. I can't tell you exactly where to put that information but I would think you can add it to the Enemy Ships-page. There's nothing wrong with making a bad format on the first try. It's a wiki, so someone will come along and improve it, if it's needed. And so, any contribution you make is good. If there's some information you're unsure about, however, please let the future editors/readers know by adding " " in the end of the text you're unsure about. You can edit this text in Source mode to see how I did that. ::Best of luck! -- Kind regards, Muskar2 (talk) 11:15, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I like the challenges! May I offer a different one for the Gila Monster: only 1 Engi crew allowed and no sensors. This is a challenge because you only have one skilled repairman and you never know when youhave a hull breach. Ftaghn Talk 00:13, March 23, 2013 (UTC)